


El Mayarah

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [31]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 07:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: The House of El shows us what El Mayarah really means
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502804
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	El Mayarah

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone, for joining me this month on this amazing trip. I honestly wouldn’t be able to do this without Batsy helping me find an idea for the day’s prompt and editing them when she could 🖤🖤🖤
> 
> I also want to thank all of you. Everyone who gave me Kudos on a fic or a comment. Honestly, I was expecting to give up in the first week because no one would read them, but waking up to your comments and kudos is what filled up my fuel tank for writing more every day.
> 
> For the readers that joined me from ‘The Statue’ story, I will try and upload as soon as I can. I won’t post every Sunday like I used to, but I will try my best.
> 
> Hello there! Batsy here.
> 
> Dear readers, you love these characters so much and give love to writers in return, thank you for joining into this October event ♡ 
> 
> Due to time differences, I wasn't able to edit all the prompts, most times I've been up editing at 3 am but it was all worth it! Seeing the love you've shown my dear friend is rewarding enough! 🦇🦇🦇🦇

It was cold in the cell. The Kryptonite lamps were strong enough to make her lose all of her powers. She wasn't sure for how long had been in that cell. It could've been a few mere hours or a few days. There were no windows in the room. Just a leaking pipe, her cell and a heavy iron door.

The iron door in the room opened with a screech that pounded Kara’s head in as she prepared for the next torture. The click of heels echoed throughout the room. A pair of polished boots stopped in front of Kara making her look up from her spot on the floor. The blonde leered into the stone-cold green eyes she loathed and the tauntingly smug smirk she hated just as much. 

  
  
“Well? Are you going to talk today or should we get straight to the torturing?” Lillian said and Kara shivered, no doubt from the cold voice of the woman towering over her and not the ground beneath her. When Kara didn’t reply, Lillian leaned in closer to her. “I will repeat this once. Where are Lena and your bastard?” she snarled. 

  
  
Kara spat in her face. Now it was her turn to smirk, as she took in the shock on Lillian’s face. Her face dropped when the men opened her cell and dragged her out, but she would take a beating any day rather than let Lillian get close to her family.

  
  


**~1 week ago~**

  
  


“I just don’t understand why you can’t come with us.” Lena complained while packing her bags.

Kara hugged her from behind and kissed the side of her wife’s head. “Because Kal is on an outer space mission with the Justice League and Earth needs at least one Super.”

“They have Jon. He’s twenty-three and he has his own version of Batman too.” Lena chuckled and Kara joined in. 

“ _ Exactly! _ I won’t let a twenty-three-year-old university student protect the earth. Just last week he forgot he had an exam and flew back to his University like a supersonic jet to take said exam. Pretty sure if he didn’t have Superspeed, he wouldn’t have been able to finish that test in twenty minutes.” Kara shook her head and lay on the bed. “I promised Kal I won’t put the weight of the world on Jon’s shoulders yet.” 

Lena sighed. Kara was right, Jon was too young for that. “Well, maybe we can cancel and go when you can join us?” Lena asked and lay next to her wife.

“I’m sorry honey, but I had this planned for a long time and Tyll has missed his family.” Kara said and kissed Lena’s forehead.

  
  
“Maybe I can stay with you in-”

  
  
“Lizy is meeting Tyll’s parents for the first time as his girlfriend. At least one of us has to be there to calm her down when she’s overthinking everything.” Kara said in a soft voice, her finger drawing a pattern on Lena’s back.

  
  
“Yeah, you are right…” Lena sighed.

They cuddled for a few minutes before their door opened. “Are you guys  _ serious _ ? The spaceship is leaving in two hours and you still haven’t finished packing?” Lizy asked and glared at her mothers. 

  
  
“Okay, you look stressed. Come join the cuddle pile.” Kara said and stretched her hand out, the one that wasn’t around Lena.

  
  
“But-”   
  


“No buts! Join us Lizy. We still have time.” Lena said and smiled at her daughter.

Lizy stared at them for a few minutes before sighing and removing her shoes. She cuddled closer to her Jeju and took a deep breath. “I’m nervous,” she whispered. 

Lena understood. She felt the same when she met Eliza for the first time, even though back then, she was just friends with Kara. She felt nervous once again when Kara and she announced that they were dating. She thought Eliza might get defensive over her daughter, but the Danvers mother had welcomed her with open arms and told her she was part of the family. “Don’t worry sweetie. I will be there with you.” she smiled at her daughter. Before whispering “El Mayarah”.

* * *

“I will miss you so much.” Kara said and hugged her wife.

  
  
“I will miss you more.” Lean answered with her voice muffled by Kara’s shoulder.

  
  
Kara hugged her daughter. “Everything will go just fine. They are going to love you, I promise you that much”. She smiled and looked into her daughter's eyes. Lizy nodded. “And if they don’t...well, let’s say I got a lot of embarrassing stories of Tyll’s mother.” she winked and made Lizy laugh.

  
  
Last but not least, she hugged Tyll. “Hug your Jeju for me and tell her I miss her.” 

  
  
“I will.” the young man smiled.   
  
Kara turned to look at her wife and daughter saying goodbye to Alex and J’onn before he leaned closer to Tyll and whispered. “Please take care of them there. I know they have my mom, but having another Kryptonian with them will be better.” 

Tyll turned to Lizy and smiled. Kara recognised that smile. “By Rao, I would do anything in my power to keep your daughter safe and happy.” he promised and bowed his head respectfully to Kara.    
  


Kara raised her eyebrows; surprised. Yes, the Els were still a high-class respectful house. She remembered her father telling her that when she would become head of the science guild, everyone would respect her as they had respected him. She remembered seeing some of his students or other science guild members slightly bow their heads to him. She smiled at the young man in front of her and hugged him, knowing well he would do anything to protect her daughter.   
  


They said their goodbyes again before Lena, Lizy and Tyll entered the spaceship, with Kara flying next to it as high as she could, waving at them frantically with a grin. She softly landed back on the ground, still looking in the spaceship’s direction.

“Thank you for the emergency spaceship.” she said to J’onn who nodded. “Any updates on Lillian’s location?”   


  
“Brainy is still looking.” Alex answered and Kara nodded, walking to the car. “Are you sure sending them to Argo City was the best choice? You could have at least told them the truth”

Kara stopped and sighed, rubbing her forehead. “What was I supposed to tell them? Hey guys, Lillian is after your blood for Rao knows why, so you have to go to space. They would both try and help with the mission, putting themselves  _ and _ the mission in danger. Maybe even the world. Sending them to outer space  _ is  _ the best choice!” 

  
  
Alex walked closer and wiped her sister’s tears. “Okay.” she sighed and accompanied her sister back to the car.

**~~~**

Kara was thrown back into the cell after another hour of interrogation. This time they had waterboarded her. She had mostly tried to take in deep breaths, telling herself it would soon be over. She still kept her wife and daughter’s location a secret. Yes, they might have been in outer space, but she could definitely count on Lillian finding a way to them.

A guard returned shortly after, placing a plastic bowl with whatever terrible food she was going to have today on the floor. They were kind enough to feed her, but they probably just wanted to keep her alive for more interrogation.

* * *

Kara had woken up from the loud noises coming from outside. The iron door swung open with a clang, Lillian walking inside with multiple goons before shutting it and locking it tightly. Lillian was smirking. A man opened the cell and dragged her in front of Lillian, cuffing her legs and hands.

The Kryptonian hero was kneeling on the floor. She faced the heavy door with a gun to her head and was just in the right place to watch it fly open and crash into the wall across it. She gasped when she saw her nephew walking inside, clad in his super suit.

  
“ _ Superboy, wait. _ ” someone yelled from the hall.

  
“Aunt!” Jon gasped and tried to walk closer. He fell to his knees, screaming in pain when the green light in the room got stronger, probably due to one of the goons turning the Kryptonite level in the room higher.   
  


Just as Kara thought her nephew would suffer just as she had the last few days, three figures stepped through the door up through the door, both clad in Lena’s latest version of the Protective Suit. Kara smiled at the familiar El sigil on their chest. One of the mystery figures ran to Jon and helped him up while the others were busy fighting the men in the room. She could see the protective suit slowly materialise around Jon, covering his red and yellow El sigil with the dark blue and white from the suit. 

Soon he was up on his feet as well, fighting alongside the others. Kara knew that was a trap though. It had to be. This room only had one exit, why would Lillian trap herself?

“Let. Her.  _ Go _ .” one of the figures spoke and Kara’s eyes filled with unshed tears as she recognised her sister's voice.   


  
“I don’t think I will, Director.” Lillian answered and pushed the gun closer to Kara’s head. “You see, I need Luthor blood and unless Lena or her  _ bastard _ show up, Kara will stay right where she is.” 

“Let her go, mother.” A sharp voice cut through the tension like a Dao sword. Lillian shifted her gaze, noticing the figure that helped Jon earlier was the one that spoke. The front of the helmet turned transparent, revealing Lena.

“ _ Lena _ , noo.” Kara gasped and tried to move, but Lillian pulled her closer by her hair.

“Well, this almost feels like a family reunion. The wife, the sister and nephew…” Lillian sneered, before turning to the last figure. “I’m guessing you’re the ‘daughter’?”

  
  
The last figure’s mask turned transparent and Kara could see Lizy’s angry eyes. “Grandma...” the young girl spoke in disappointment.

“ _ DON’T CALL ME THAT. _ ” Lillian screamed. “You are just another cockroach. Another one of Lena’s mistakes!” 

  
“That’s enough Lillian!” Lena yelled back. “Just give up, you are trapped.”    


The elder Luthor laughed. “I might be trapped, but answer me this. Are the two Kryptonians in this room fast enough to catch the bullet that will come out of this gun?” she asked and placed the gun firmly against Kara’s skull. “It's either your blood or Kara's. Either way…” Lillian raised her chin in victory. “I win.”

  
  
A deafening silence fell upon the room, the only sound made was the drops of water from the broken pipe. The silence broke when Lizy burst into a fit of laughter. Everyone looked at her in shock.

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry... It’s just-” she fanned herself and tried to calm down. “It’s funny. For most of mom’s childhood, you’ve told her she wasn’t a real Luthor and she would never be one. Yet here you are, once again, asking blood from her because _she is_ a real Luthor. Shit, even _I_ am more of a Luthor that _you _are ever going to be.” she pointed at Lillian and laughed.

“How  _ dare  _ you!” Lillian screamed in indignation. “I  _ am _ a real Luthor ! ”

“I mean  _ sure _ by name you are.” Lizy shrugged. “But  _ come on _ , grandma. You are not a Luthor. You are just married to one.” 

“Lizy, what are you doing?” Alex whispered anxiously, looking at her niece with wide eyes.

Lizy ignored her and continued. “I mean grandpa cheated on you, which means he probably didn’t even want you in the first place.” Lizy began, counting on her fingers the reasons why Lillian wasn’t a real Luthor. Kara could feel the gun at her head shake unsteadily.

“Quick question, is Lillian even your real name? Or did you change it so you could say you are part of the LL tradition of the Luthors?” she chuckled, “I mean not even Lex’s name really follows the LL tradition since his real name is  _ Alexandre _ , which by the way, gives another point to mom when it comes to being a real Luthor, because you know her name  _ actually  _ starts with an L.”

  
  
Everyone was gaping at Lizy in disbelief. Everyone that was, but Lena, who noticed her mother's subtle flinch and cracks in the facade the angrier she became. She had never, ever seen Lillian react to any comment unless you spoke about the one thing she loved the most… Lex.

“Not gonna lie. I’m  _ so _ happy we are not  _ really _ related. I mean look at mom ! She’s a genius and she’s helping to make this world a better place while Lex went nuts. He was a psychopath and I’m guessing that comes from your DN-”

Lizy’s speech was cut off when Lillian had apparently reached her boiling point. The wicked woman screamed and pushed Kara onto the floor and started shooting at Lizy. That was the open window Jon needed to tackle her to the floor and throw the gun away. Alex ran to her sister. Lena herself rushed to her daughter to make sure she was okay, before joining Alex next to the blonde.

“Kara! Hey, Kara.” Alex said while holding her sister’s face. 

  
  
“Why isn’t she waking up?” Lizy asked.

Lena looked around and ran to the wall, turning the Kryptonite lamps off. 

  
  
“I think she hit her head when Lillian pushed her. We need to get her under the sun lamps, fast!” Alex said while removing the cuffs from Kara, revealing her raw skin underneath.

“Lizy, fly her to the DEO. We will meet you there.” Lena instructed and her daughter nodded. 

Lizy picked her mother up and flew out of the building with her cousin closely behind, holding Lillian.

* * *

Kara slowly blinked her eyes open. She was in the medbay, but not under the Sun lamps, which was weird. She was sure she had gotten badly hurt during her kidnapping. She felt something heavy on her right side and looked down to see her wife curled up on her side; sleeping. She smiled and stroked the sleeping woman’s cheek with her free hand.

Lena shifted and slowly opened her eyes. Kara smiled at the familiar green she had missed so much. “Hey.” she greeted, her voice hoarse.

Lena gasped and sat on the bed, holding her wife’s face in her hands. She leaned closer and kissed her lovingly. “You idiot” was the first thing she said before calling for Alex. 

  
“I’m your idiot though.” Kara whispered back, making her wife chuckle.

“Yes, you are.” 

  
  
“Is everything oka-  _ Kara! _ ” Alex gasped and ran to her sister. Lena moved so she could let Alex hug her sister and sent a quick message to Lizy.

  
  
“How are you feeling ? ” Alex asked and checked Kara’s monitors.

“I’m feeling okay. Why am I not under the sun lamps?” Kara asked. 

  
  
“You were three days ago.” Alex answered while writing on her notepad.

“Darling, you’ve been asleep for the past five days.” Lena told her when she saw the confused look the blonde had.

Before Kara could ask more questions, a whoosh was heard and Lizy showed up in a flurry of movement. “Jeju” the hero gasped and rushed to her mother for a hug. 

“Oh, my baby. My little sunshine.” Kara teared up “You scared the life out of me.” 

  
  
“ _ She  _ scared the life out of  _ you _ ? Do you know how I felt when Alex called me to tell me you were missing? That Lillian captured you?” Lena screamed, tears running down her cheeks in rivers. The relief of Kara waking up replaced by anger. “Do you know how bad you were hurt? You almost  _ died _ , Kara.”

  
  
“Lillian wanted your blood and Lizy’s bloo-” 

  
  
“El Mayarah.” Lena stated with a strong voice. “If we had stayed, maybe you wouldn’t have been captured. You wouldn’t have been tortured!”

“But if you two had stayed, maybe Lillian would’ve captured you and used you to find the mass destruction weapon before she killed you!” Kara yelled back. 

  
  
“That’s enough!” Lizy yelled and everyone looked at her. “It doesn’t matter what would have happened if we had stayed. All that matters is that we are all safe” she hated listening to her parents fight. “ _ Both _ of you would do something stupid either way to endanger your own lives because you love each other so much. So mom, please just accept that this time Jeju was the one that did the stupid thing.” 

  
  
“And you.” Lizy pointed at Kara. “Mom is right. You need to understand that I’m not a child anymore. You’ve taught me so many times the importance of ‘Power in numbers’, ‘Sticking together’ and most importantly ‘El Mayarah’. Yet you choose to do the exact opposite.” she took a deep breath. “Now, I will go take care of that robbery and I hope that when I’m back, both of you will act like the lovebirds I know you are.” Lizy turned around, her cape whooshing behind her as she stalked out of the room.

There was a beat of silence before Alex spoke up. “Wow, got scolded by your own daughter.” she whistled and walked outside, laughing.

“I’m sorry.” Kara whispered. “It’s just… After the break-in when you were pregnant and then the Red Kryptonite with Lizy, I was scared. I always wanted a family. I wasn’t ready to lose you. I couldn’t. I just couldn’t.” she started crying and Lena hugged her. 

“Oh, my love… I’m sorry too, but you need to understand that what you did was dangerous, especially not telling us.” Lena said and let her wife snuggled closer to her. 

“Khap zhao rrip” Kara whispered.

  
  
“Khap zhao rrip vahdhah.” Lena answered and let her wife listen to her heartbeat knowing it would calm her down.

* * *

“I can’t wait to eat some Potstickers!” Kara exclaimed, putting on her shoes, ready to leave the medbay. 

  
  
“Well, I think you will be happy to know that Tyll cooked  _ so much food _ for you. From earth food to Kryptonian and I’m pretty sure some of the dishes are from other planets as well.” Lizy commented with a proud smile.

“Awesome! Let’s...go. Hey, where is Jon?” Kara asked and everyone’s face dropped. “What? Is he okay?” Kara panicked.

“Everything is fine, darling.” Lena assured and walked closer to her wife. “It’s just, after the rescue we found what Lillian wanted the Luthor blood for.”

  
  
“It was to open a secret lab for a mass destruction weapon. She said it in her evil monologue.” Kara said.

  
  
“Yeah, but the mass destruction weapon isn’t exactly what you might think it is…”

  
  
Kara looked around the room in confusion. “What is it?”

* * *

Lena opened the door and let Kara in. The first thing the blonde noticed was that the room was a nursery. Then, her eyes landed on Jon who was sitting on a rocking chair with a bundle in his arms.

“Hey, aunt.” he whispered and Kara walked closer. She looked at the baby that Jon was holding and gasped. A pair of blue familiar eyes looked back at her. “This is Connor. He is my brother.” 

“Your brother? But… how?” Kara asked and stroked the baby’s cheek, he giggled at her.

“He has dad’s DNA and..”

  
  
“And my brother’s,” Lena said and walked closer to her wife. “He was trapped in Lex’s lab in some kind of a time capsule” 

Kara nodded once again, her eyes not leaving the baby. “Can I hold him?” 

  
  
“Of course,” Jon said and slowly passed the baby to Kara.

“Hey, there little one. I’m your aunt Kara and this is your aunt Lena” she whispered to the baby “Welcome to the family” she kissed the baby's forehead as softly as she could and Connor giggled back at her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**~1 month later~**

**Smallville:**   
Kara, can you explain to me how I left earth with one son and came back to two?

**AceReporter:**

Hey cuz. Welcome back :)

We should probably meet and catch up 

**Author's Note:**

> Khap zhao rrip vahdhah = I love you too
> 
> Editor’s comedy:  
‘“I will repeat this once. Where are Lena and your bastard?”’  
Batsy, about Lillian calling Lizy bastard: OOF let me at her
> 
> Batsy, after the first El Mayarah: ROLL CREDITS
> 
> ‘“Superboy.” someone yelled from the hall.’  
Batsy: yup captain obvious. thanks for the super early warning!
> 
> ‘“Aunt!” Jon gasped’  
Batsy: aw it’s not my boy Connor
> 
> ‘Soon he was up on his feet as well, fighting alongside the others.’   
Batsy: **theme song starts playing**
> 
> ‘“You are just another cockroach. Another one of Lena’s mistakes!”’   
Batsy: OOf woman where did your chill pills go?
> 
> ‘“I’m sorry...I’m sorry... It’s just-” she fanned herself and tried to calm down.’  
Batsy: Lizy is a MOOD
> 
> ‘You are not a Luthor. You are just married to one.”’  
Batsy: YES GIRL, TELL HER
> 
> ‘Kara looked around the room in confusion. “What is it?”’  
Batsy: omg IS IT A CLONE LIKE CONNOR
> 
> ‘This is Connor.’  
Batsy: IM SORRY BUT OH MY OUFNOUFNofc  
Me: Did I write the name wrong?  
Batsy: no im just fangirling.  
well at least this way he'll have a damn childhood  
not be educated by psychic xenomorphs until he was physically a teen
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
